Leave It To Blue
by DivineBitterness
Summary: Leave it to Blue to get Green and Silver together. SecondaryShipping


Woot! First PokeSpe fanfic! And I'm working on a PreciousMetal/OldRival one right now, too…

I got this idea when my friend and I were talking about Secondary in real life… because we came up with a PokeSpe list in real life. XD

I got Blue. ^-^

And she got Yellow. It fits. XD

AMBERSHIPPING FTW.

And the same friend gave me help with editing and making sure they were in character. XD

I LURVS YOU, MY KAWAII SHADOW THE FLYGON TAMER! 3

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

(Edited so it doesn't 8r8k the rules, and for one of my friend's 8irthday's. _ Hopefully it's fixed…?)  
~~~

As soon as the spiky-haired teen got home from training his Pokémon [note: HECK YES. HECK. YES. I FOUND THE LITTLE ACCENT THINGIE.] he went to his computer, wondering if he had gotten any messages. Usually he wouldn't care, but today felt like it would be something different.

**1631 hours **[Note: It's 4:31 pm for people who don't know Military Time/24 hour format]

**Silver: Hey**

He blinked in surprise. Of all the people to message him, Silver wasn't one of them.

**Green: ?**

Suddenly, he remembered something that had happened a few weeks ago.

**Green: Blue, are you on Silver's account again?**

**Silver: What do you mean *****again *****? Nee-chan has never been on mine.**

**Green: …**

He felt a small smile creep on his face, then quickly shook it off. He gave his red-haired junior some time to scroll through the chat history until he found the messages Blue had sent.

**Silver: Sorry for those weird things she sent you. -_-"**

Again, he had to suppress the urge to smile.

**Green: Tch. Pesky woman.**

**Silver: *glare ***

**Green: What do you need?**

Over in another home, where Silver and Blue were living together, a certain thief snuck into her 'otouto's room. With a silent smirk, she tackled the younger boy. "Gotcha!"

"Nee-chan, what are you doing?" Silver demanded, struggling underneath her. "Let me go!"

"Not going to ha~ppen~, Silvy~" Blue replied in a sing-song voice, pulling out a thick rope, her eyes glinting.

The younger boy's silver eyes widened, and he began to scuttle back. "Wh-what are you doing, nee-chan?"

"You'll see! Now come here!" She pounced on him and quickly had him tied up. "Now stay there!" She commanded, going over to his computer. She cracked her fingers, an evil smirk on her face, before typing.

**Silver: I lllllliiiiiikkkkeeeesssss yoooooouuuuuu!**

Back at Green's home, the brunette's eyes widened. His face heating up, he pushed away from his computer, his rolling chair swiveling back. He got off his chair and walked away, wandering his home.

Silver glared at Blue, hands and legs tied together. She just smiled back at him. The two were having a telepathic argument that no one would be able to understand.

**1712 hours **[Note: 5:12 pm]

The spiky-haired man sat back down at his chair, head cleared.

"Untie me," were the first words spoken since Silver was tied up.

"Nope~" was Blue's response, still grinning at him. The two hadn't moved since Blue sent the last message.

**Green: Blue, get off.**

**Silver: Awwww, how'd you know?**

**Green: Pesky woman.**

Blue pouted a little, but then shrugged. She hadn't really been trying to match Silver's way of typing, anyways. That would take too long.

**Silver: But you paaauuussseeeed! ^_~ **[Note: That is my own smiley. Back off. Or I shall be forced to come after you. ^_~]

**Green: Pesky woman.**

The older man was starting to get a little irritated with his fellow Kanto dex-holder.

The younger man was equally irritated with his nee-chan, but he was working on a plan to get out of these ropes.

**Silver: Oh, by the way, that comment? It was true.**

Blue noticed Silver shifting where he was, and she realized a little too late he was out of his ropes. The red-haired boy glared at his nee-chan and stalked over to her. "Ehehe, Silver… You broke free…"

Once again, the spiky-haired teen's face was heating up.

**Silver: Oh, crap heio;ango;e**

**Silver: gh4ohtp4]**

**Green: ?**

**Silver: g4weh8932t89**

In the home of Silver and Blue, the two were fighting over the keyboard, sending meaningless nonsense to the Gym leader. "Get out of my room!" Silver shouted, attacking his nee-chan's hands with his own, swatting them away from the keyboard.

She fought back, determined to win control. "No! I'm helping!"

He sent a side glare to her, with it's own meaning that didn't need words.

Blue pouted at him. "Fine. You win _this_ time. But I _will_ be back." She slipped out of his room, another plan already forming in her head.

**Silver: Sorry, nee-chan tried deleting the conversation.**

**Green: Pesky woman.**

The two boys stared at their screens, having no idea what to say. Green was wondering whether he should say something about what Blue had said. Silver was too irritated with his nee-chan to feel curious about what she said.

**1758 hours **[Note: 5:58 pm]

Green's curiosity finally got the better of him. He didn't even know _why_ that bothered him so much. The only thing he really understood was that the red-haired boy was different than other people.

**Green: Was she right?**

**Silver: About what?**

**Green: Never mind.**

Silver snapped back to reality, quickly scrolling up to read what his nee-chan had said.

**Silver: Ah. That.**

**Green: So?**

Both boys' heartbeats quickened.

**Silver: It's a possibility.**

The red-haired boy's fingers were trembling a little, and he realized just how different Green was from others.

The brunette man let out a small breath of relief, but he didn't want to show too much, just in case his junior thought of things a different way.

**Green: The feeling may be mutual.**

"Oh, Sil~vy~!" Blue called, knocking on his door.

The younger boy ignored her, pondering his thoughts. She continued to knock, and he continued to ignore.

Quickly after, she left. That made Silver worry a little, since she wasn't usually the type to give up that easily. At first he pushed it away, thinking it was just a plot of hers. But when she didn't come back or try anything, he finally gave up.

The silver-eyed boy sighed, pushing away from the computer. _Maybe this'll give me some time to think._ The older man really confused Silver sometimes. He got up and went to the hallway, guard up. Blue liked to play tricks, and she was _definitely_ planning something.

Green was beginning to get nervous. Did he scare Silver off? Did Blue do something? Did something happen that he didn't know about yet? All sorts of bad scenarios ran through his head.

"Nee-chan?" Silver called, looking around the house, worrying even more. "Where are you?"

The thief snuck up behind her red-haired otouto, knocking him out quickly. "Sorry, Silvy~ But it's for your own good~" She sang, tying him up once more. She quickly headed to Silver's room, knowing about how long she had until Silver woke up and escaped the binds again.

**1834 hours** [Note: 6:34 pm]

**Silver: You two are impossible.**

Green was glad that nothing had happened to Blue, but his worry for Silver increased. If Blue had managed to get back on his account already, something has obviously happened to him.

He groaned, knowing the only thing he could do now was chat with Blue until she was satisfied.

**Green: What do you want?**

Blue smirked. Sometimes it was a good thing he would never beat around the bush.

**Silver: For you two to admit that you like each other.**

The spiky-haired male's eyes widened a little, and he felt his face heat up for the third time that day. It wasn't just the fact that Blue knew he liked Silver, he was sure she already suspected, since she was always so into things like that. It was that she said 'you two'. Which meant that Silver likes him back.

But this is also Blue. Which means that this can just as easily be her messing around with her annoying plots again.

**Silver: And don't try denying it, Green. I can tell.**

**Green: …**

**Silver: Exactly.**

Green was pretty sure she wasn't messing around anymore, but he still wasn't too sure. He pushed away from his computer once more, picked up his Pokémon [Note: Still happy~] and went out to train some more.

Blue sighed slightly. It was obvious he didn't believe her. But then again, she couldn't exactly blame him. Before sneaking back out of Silver's room, she deleted the messages, another plan forming.

**1904 hours **[Note: 7:04 pm]

Silver came back to consciousness, immediately realizing what had happened. "Damn it, nee-chan," he muttered, working his way out of her ropes once again. It didn't take him nearly as long as before, since she had done the exact same knots. It was obvious she didn't need him out for very long. He snuck back to his room, not wanting a run-in with the stealthy brunette.

**Silver: Blue managed to delete the messages. What did she send you?**

After not getting an immediate response, he figured Green had probably gone out to blow off some steam. His nee-chan had a tendency to really get on his nerves. Sometimes it made him wonder about what their relationship was… For the first time, he actually felt jealousy. He wrestled with the new and unwanted emotion until there was a response.

As soon as Green returned, he checked his messages. His heart sped up a little when he saw it was Silver, then it beat even faster when he read what it was.

**Green: Nothing important.**

**Silver: If she deleted it, it's important. What was it?**

**Green: Just Blue being the pesky woman she is.**

Silver decided to ignore the 'pesky woman' part. He wanted to know _exactly_ what it was that nee-chan had said.

**Silver: I know she said something important.**

Green sighed and figured the red-head would never give in. So instead of doing this for an hour, he decided to just give a hint.

**Green: It was about before.**

**Silver: Oh.**

Silver had a pretty good idea as to what it was now, but he wanted to make sure. There was some loud banging coming from the direction of the female brunette's room, and he decided it was best to ignore whatever it was that Blue was doing. That was always the safest decision.

Just as always making sure you were on the same page was always the safest decision. He figured he should pretend to still be confused, just for clarification.

**Silver: Wait, what?**

The banging continued, then there was a click and silence.

**Silver: Why is my house suddenly quiet?**

The spiky-haired brunette turned when he heard a faint creak from downstairs. More noise came after. It was obvious whoever was stupid enough to break into the Viridian Gym Leader's home wasn't the best at being sneaky.

**Green: Why do I hear noise in mine?**

Both men understood at the same time.

**Silver: Nee-chan. -_-**

Green was prepared for the thief, but she still managed to take him a bit by surprise. "Blue! What are you doing?" He shouted at the girl.

Her blue eyes danced. It was obvious this was fun for her, but there was also determination in them. "Helping. Now you're going to have to sleep for a bit." She flashed a grin before hitting a pressure point and knocking the larger dex-holder out.

During their struggle, the keyboard had been hit a few times.

**Green: Wait, what thgehoiihgo**

Silver groaned, rubbing his temples. "Nee-chan..." he muttered, silver eyes glaring at the screen.

**Silver: Nee-chan, what are you doing at Green's place?**

Blue deposited Green's body on the floor, then took his seat. "Let's get down to business!"

**Green: Helping you two! ^_^**

**Silver: With what?**

**Green: Your feelings, silly!**

**Silver: *sigh * You could've *talked * to me.**

**Green: You wouldn't answer your door.**

The youngest of the three groaned once more. _I should've figured she'd do something like this._

**Silver: Alright, let's get this over with.**

The thief clapped her hands together, obviously pleased with her work. She was sure Silver was more likely to believe what she said.

**Green: Good. ^_^**

**Green: You like him. A lot.**

The boy felt his face heat up.

**Silver: …**

**Green: So tell him!**

**Silver: We're both guys.**

**Green: So? He likes you, too!**

His face got even hotter, and his eyes widened a little. Green? Like him back? Wait, _back_? Silver rubbed his temples, trying to figure it out. _Green likes me… And I like him…?_

**Silver: …**

Blue was working on a way to explain it when there was a rustle and groan on the ground. She was almost done with a second message when the green-eyed man slammed his hand on the keyboard, glaring at her. "What. The. _Hell._ Is _Wrong_. With. You?" He asked, teeth clenched.

"Eheh… Heh… You see…" She hit the 'Enter' key to distract the man for a few seconds.

**Green: Crap, he's waking up sooner than Ibvjy45et**

She took the two second distraction as a chance to flee from his room.

Green glared after her, then turned to the screen and quickly read everything that had happened. His face had a pink tint when he was done. _He didn't deny._

**Green: Um.**

Silver was only a little more red than the brunette, but had even less of an idea as to what to say.

**Silver: …**

The older man ran his fingers through his spiky brown hair, then decided to type the one thing that he never thought he would say.

**Green: I don't care that we're both guys.**

The silver-eyed boy's face was just as red as his hair, and his fingers shook slightly as he typed a response.

**Silver: I don't really care, either.**

He took a breath before typing the next thing.

**Silver: I like you. As more than a friend.**

Green let a small smile slip.

**Green: It's mutual.**

Blue dropped from the ceiling, landing on Green. The two had a long slap fight over the keyboard, each trying to type a different message. "Damnit, woman! Get off of me and go home!"

The thief paid him no mind. She was thoroughly happy, to the point where she was practically squealing as she fought with him. "SOOO KAAAWAIII!" She finally screamed.

The male covered his ears, cringing at the high-pitched squeal of the woman he pretty much worked with.

**Green: Damt3ho2o SOOO KAAAATH9234THOI4W Get ofht34oihg WAAAAIIII!**

Silver facepalmed. He could pretty much see what was going on and hear her squeal. He paid more attention to the quiet night, and sure enough, he could hear something that sounded a lot like his nee-chan fangirling. For the first, and hopefully last, time, he thought to himself, _Pesky woman._

**Silver: Nee-chan, come home already. You did what you wanted to do.**

The two Kanto dex-holders read it, and Green pointed to his window. "Out. Now."

"What, no thank you?" She replied, pouting, hands on her hips.

"No," the man responded, his green eyes narrowed at her.

Blue pouted even more. "Say thank you!" She pounced on him, and the two proceeded to wrestle. "Tell your future nee-chan thank you!"

"Hell no! Get off, you pesky woman!" Green shouted, trying to push her off him.

The girl jumped up and quickly knocked the man out once more.

**Green: Ohkaaay~! And you may want to come over here.**

**Silver: What did you do to Green?**

**Green: He's unconscious again. ^-^**

Silver's eyes widened, and he had a small issue with logging off his computer before dashing out of the house.

**[Silver is now offline]**

Blue smirked in her success. If her calculation was right, Silver should get here just before Green woke back up.

**Green: I knew that would work. ^_^**

She escaped out the green-eyed man's window, not wanting to accidentally run into Silver.

**[Green is now offline]**

~~~  
So…? What did you guys think?

I'm sure I could do 8etter, 8ut I did the actual story in one day. It was a 8it of a rush job. ^-^"

I hope it's still good, though~


End file.
